


This Is The View

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Beta!Dron Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta/Beta, Dirty Talk, Discussion of mpreg, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Slight Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “If you don't fuck me, right now, I’m going to kill you.”Draco smirks, eyebrows rising up.“If you did that, who would you get to fuck you then?”“Merlin's beard, Draco, please. Don't want to cum without you in me. Please, you absolute wanker.”“What if I wanted you to? What if I wanted to watch you come undone. To come and paint your chest with your jizz. Merlin, Weasel, watching you like this? Writhing and moaning like you are,” Draco’s voice is rough, raspy as he takes another step toward the bed. He leans over, purposely not touching anywhere near Ron.





	This Is The View

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five Vibrators

Draco watches as Ron’s back arches, head thrown back in a soundless moan. His hands scratch and claw uselessly at the bedposts, soft fabric making sure they can’t move far. The blond licks his lips, drowning in the mango scent of arousal and fighting his hard on. Ron makes him hard even on the normalest of days. But right now, tied to the bed and writhing? It’s a good thing he has self-control. Hungrily, Draco lets his eyes move down. Down from the flushed face and parted lips, down to a heaving freckled chest and then even further down to Ron’s cock. It's standing at attention, gloriously hard and leaking with two egg-shaped devices on either side. Vibrators, the note that came with the ‘gag’ gift called them. Draco licks his lips, this gift is going to be used often.

“Draco,” Ron pants out.

He’s twisting, feet pressing harshly on the bed, toes digging into the sheets. Draco’s prick twitches at that single word, but otherwise, he doesn't move. This causes Ron to whine, a breathy pitchy sound that makes Draco take a half step toward the bed. Ron tilts his head to the side, exposing pale flesh to the other Beta. Offering it up for bites and nibbles and kisses.

“Draaaaaco, if you don't come over here and fuck me,” Ron starts, hands wrapping around the bedposts, legs spreading so invitingly. Just begging Draco to crawl onto the bed, to slot himself between those legs. Oh, he’s tempted.

“If you don't fuck me, right now, I’m going to kill you.”

Draco smirks, eyebrows rising up.

“If you did that, who would you get to fuck you then?”

“Merlin's beard, Draco, please. Don't want to cum without you in me. Please, you absolute wanker.”

“What if  _ I _ wanted you to? What if I wanted to  _ watch  _ you come undone. To come and paint your chest with your jizz. Merlin, Weasel, watching you like this? Writhing and moaning like you are,” Draco’s voice is rough, raspy as he takes another step toward the bed. He leans over, purposely not touching anywhere near Ron.

“You make me hard. The scent of you coming, the sight of your head thrown back and mouth open wide. I love it.”

“You… You can see that with your prick inside me.”

“I could, but I like this view.”

He climbs onto the bed, inhaling deeply as the scent of mangos spikes. It's almost overpowering. And God does he love it on Ron. Draco runs his hands down the redhead's legs. Touching him, but not  _ touching  _ him.

“What would you do if I left you like thi-”

Draco yelps. A high pitched sound that he will deny until the day he dies that he made. Hands spread out to catch himself as Ron uses his long legs to pull him close.

“You leave me like this, Draco, and you won't like what I do in return.”

“Maybe I would, you never know,” Draco whispers. Head bent down and lips ghosting over lips.

“You know I like it when you boss me around, but right now?”

He removed one hand from the bed to rub it up and down a leg. His fingers digging into the sensitive flesh behind the knee. Ron gasps, legs twitching involuntarily.

“Right now? I want you to come for me. Can you do that?”

He rocks slightly. Giving Ron just the slightest, tiniest, bit of friction. Warmth coats his shirt that he hadn't taken off just yet. The scream like moan has him unzipping and thrusting in.

“Merlin!”

“Not quite.”

His wit is ignored. Ron is too far gone to the combined sensations. If it wasn't for the pleased, horny scent Draco would be worried. They only did a cursory bit of foreplay before adding the new toys and Ron isn’t in Fecund so the slick isn't plentiful. But oh, oh, how Ron is moaning. Arms yanking at the restraints, and hips rising to meet each thrust. Draco captures Ron’s lips in a bruising kiss, losing himself in the motions. If it was possible to spend eternity wrapped up in his lover, smelling him, feeling him,  _ hearing _ him than Draco would give his soul to do so. 

“I love you. Merlin, I love you so fucking much! Harder, please, Draco, fuck me  _ harder _ .”

He complies with pleasure getting closer and closer to his own climax. He comes with a muffled groan, teeth clamping down on Ron’s collarbone to keep from Marking his lover.

“I’m moving out of my shoebox,” Ron whispers. It's long after Draco has come, the messy clothing tossed off to the side and Ron’s arms released from their bindings. They're curled up together, basking in the glow.

“Got a nice little nest egg to use and a flat with proper space.”

He’s hinting at something. Hands tracing random symbols on still sensitive skin. Draco kisses him, a half-forgotten conversation playing in the back of his mind. One about flowers and constellations, of dreams that aren’t yet dreams.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” he asks, aiming for playful and missing by a kilometer. Ron gives him a sheepish look.

“Would you say yes?”

Draco presses another kiss to Ron’s lips.

“Of course.”

  
“Then, yes, yes I am asking you to move in with me. It’s close to the Ministry and has a Floo approved fireplace for me to get to work.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Ron falls asleep not long after that, head resting on Draco’s chest like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like they hadn’t spent most of their childhood throwing barbs and pulling pigtails. He kisses sweat wet hair, they should have showered but he’s not about to wake Ron. Let him sleep a bit longer. Draco is on the cusp of sleep when the thought hit him. He’s going to have to tell his mother he’s moving out. She knows about him and Ron, of course, and she has been hinting that maybe he should move out. He can already see her look, hear the plotting that she’ll be doing. Surprisingly, it doesn’t worry him like it would have once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
